


Survival

by Hitomi_Zotz



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_Zotz/pseuds/Hitomi_Zotz
Summary: What if Fallen Kingdom went a different way? Jack Grayson while working for Biosyn becomes trapped on Isla Sorna where the dinosaurs roam free. His sister Sam, a former worker at Jurassic World, knows she needs people who know the island and its residents and enlists her former co-workers, incl Owen and Claire to return and risk all in an attempt to save Jack. They aren't the only ones who have a past with the dinosaurs who decide to return. How will they feel when they learn why Jack was there?





	1. An Island of Monsters

Isla Nublar, 120 Miles West of Costa Rica

Jack Grayson tugged the collar of his yellow raincoat closer as he tapped at the pad in his hand, cursing as the rain water caused a barrier between his fingertip and the keys. He had been warned how suddenly the tropical storms could occur in this region but knowing about it and dealing with it were two different things. He wasn't used to field work, he was a hacker by trade, comfortable in an office behind a computer screen but this had been too good an opportunity to turn down.

Jack was relieved when he heard the voice of sub-pilot Dave in his ear. “Specimen collected and sent to the surface.” At last the mission was coming to an end.

Jack wasn't exactly in an enviable position, he was crouched before a mains control box which he had his electronic computerised pad linked up to, using it to hack into the system which controlled the gate to the lagoon. He was completely exposed to the elements and many unseen things roaming free in the shade of the trees.

Jack pressed his microphone closer to his ear so he could be audible over the storm. “Roger that.” He turned back to the waiting helicopter and called to them through the mike. “Air One clear for take off, begin tracking.”

“Copy that,” the helicopter's pilot retorted as the chopper's blades roared to life.

“Go! Go!” Jack urged impatiently as he waved them upwards. The rain was coming down fast and heavy, blinding him repeatedly as the wind turned its fall horizontal.

“Tracking on.” The helicopter lifted into the air.

With the helicopter away Jack suddenly became aware of how alone he was. Even the floodlights weren't much of a comfort, as they were mobile and designed to be set up in haste they weren't really that bright and stood so tall the light they gave seemed a little too far away.

Hearing an odd chirp and leaves rustling, Jack turned sharply to gaze into the jungle fauna with fear. Lightning flashed showing nothing but palm leaves as the thunder rumbled overhead. Jack swallowed hard, scorning himself for coming here in the first place. His sister Samantha would be spitting fire if she knew he was here, she'd rarely spoken about the place since the 2015 incident.

“Land One. Yes it is secure, we got what we came for.”

Jack filled with relief hearing the helicopter pilot's stoic voice.

“We're coming back to you, close the doors,” the co-pilot ordered him firmly.

Jack tightened the lead connecting his pad to the mains box before him. “Marine One I gotta close the gates, get outta there,” he ordered, trying to sound as stern as the guys on the chopper. They were proper mercenaries, with them Jack felt like a pretender. He was the tech guy, they were the guns and pilots.

“Understood, we're heading out,” came the cool retort from below.

Jack didn't envy the marine men, the thought of being down below so deep in dark waters with who knew what gave him a thrill of terror. Of course the irony was that they were dry unlike him. He swiped away some of the rain from his face in a futile gesture.

The pad suddenly started beeping loudly and flashed up 'SIGNAL LOST' in bold, red font. Jack felt a fresh rush of fear as he called out, “Marine One I need to close the gates,” he tugged his microphone close again, “confirm position. Can you hear me?” he queried, letting his frustration slip into his voice. “Are you out?”

He wondered if a technical error had happened, wouldn't that just be typical? Right at the crucial moment technology failed them.

“Marine One?” the co-pilot of the helicopter called out with more calm than Jack. “Guys?”

“Marine One I'm closing the gates,” Jack informed them firmly. It was glitch, it had to be and he had no time to waste on it. He activated the gates that led from the lagoon to the sea.

There was a loud creak followed by the sound of a warning buzzer accompanied by flashing green lights as the gates started to slide closed. Jack filled with relief, well at least something was working right. He wiped off some of the water from the pad, taking in the yellow message that confirmed the gates were closing, reading at 20%.

“Seriously guys I'm kinda exposed out here,” Jack called, letting some of his anxiety creep into his voice. “Marine One,” he said again in frustration, “confirm your route. Marine One! Confirm position, can you hear me? Marine One where are you?”

Hearing yells, Jack turned again, squinting as the white beam of the helicopter's light hit him in the face.

The mercenaries on board were shadows outlined in the dim red light that came from within the helicopter. They were yelling and waving but Jack couldn't make out what they were trying to say. He figured they were growing fed up waiting on the sub guys as well and blaming him for the delay.

Jack stood up, glared back at the men and shouted out angrily, “I can't reach them!” They continued to yell in unison prompting Jack to snap, “what?”

There was another flash of lightning followed by thunder, only this rumble sounded different to the ones before it. It was closer and lingered, almost like a growl. Jack turned round in surprise, facing blackness in confusion.

Fed up, soaked, tired and on edge, Jack turned back to the helicopter and shouted, “what is going on?!” He gestured to his headset pointedly. “I can't hear you!” Why weren't the using the correct communication, why were they shouting at him idiotically in a storm for Christ's sake?

Jack felt it before he heard it. The ground quivered beneath him as another growl came, this time mixing with the rumble of thunder. He yanked down his headset, not wanting to be hindered by it anymore and dared to turn around again but this time he moved slower, filling with dread at what might be there as he hoped for darkness again.

The lightning flashed, illuminating the nine ton predator that had sneaked up on him despite its huge physique. It towered above Jack, forcing him to crane his neck upwards to confirm he was really seeing what he was seeing. A Tyrannosaurus-rex was there in the flesh. Jack couldn't believe it, he couldn't even take it in, all that was filling his mind was fear.

Jack let out a scream and the beast lowered its head slightly to roar back, immediately drowning him out with its battle cry.

Jack tore the pad free from the mains box, turned and started to run, his eyes growing wide in disbelief as the helicopter took off, abandoning him to preserve the men already within. Hearing the sound of sparks behind him, Jack glanced back to see that he was being pursued as the dinosaur knocked over the mains box like it was cardboard.

Jack reached a hand up to his cap to push it down at the back so the visor was out of his face. He dropped the laptop without a thought, his gaze back on the helicopter as he shouted, “oh God please don't go!”

He ran as fast as he could as rain continued to pelt him. Twice he skidded on the damp slippery ground. He felt the light of the chopper as he entered into the beam that fell on the ground and he turned a desperate gaze upwards, it was so high.

A ladder dropped down and became Jack's sole focus.

The ground beneath him trembled as the ladder swung wildly back and forth in the wind. Jack stretched his arms out for it desperately, crying out, “please don't go!” The ladder evaded his grasp as it swung to the left out of reach.

“Oh no!” Jack yelled as he felt the tremors worsen beneath him and flailed his arms vainly. He felt a rush of heat behind him before there was a loud snap of powerful jaws.

There was an upturned jeep before him, a hindrance but perhaps helpful too. Jack dodged round the left side of it and sprinted on, all the while repeating, “no, God no.”

His feet skidded again in a large puddle and as he tried to right himself he glanced back in time to see the beast toss the jeep away with its powerful muzzle. He yelled again as he continued to run, awkward but fast on his feet, determined to stay in the light of the helicopter.

The white beam was as jittery as the ladder, darting back and forth as the helicopter tried to evade the Tyrannosaurus but keep Jack within sight, all while fighting to maintain balance in the ever worsening storm.

“No wait! No! No! No!” Jack screamed as he ran in a frenzy.

Jack had run out of road.

The ladder scraped over the stone steps leading up to the lagoon and Jack followed, not even thinking as he mounted the steps feeling that terrible rush of hot air on his back letting him know just how close death was.

Jack jumped as another loud snap of teeth sounded behind him. His hands grasped a metal rung as he hit the water up to his waist with a loud splash. The cold water barely fazed him as he was already in shock.

There was a much louder splash as the Tyrannosaurus pursued its prey into the water head first, its feet only just pausing at the edge of the lagoon. It raised its head and roared as it shook off the water in frustration.

Jack reached one hand up to the rung above, attempting to climb as the helicopter rose, bringing him up from the water. His hat was gone exposing his face to the elements and he struggled to see as the rain beat off his face.

He let out a weak laugh and dared to cry out, “oh yeah,” as he heard the Tyrannosaurus' roar of annoyance behind him. His respite was short lived.

The ladder tensed up and Jack felt himself drop down. He turned back in horror with another cry of, “oh no.”

He squinted in the darkness and the rain, his brain struggling to make sense of what was going on. His hands were still on the rungs, holding on tight despite them being slick with rain but yet he was moving down not up.

The beam of the helicopter shone onto the Tyrannosaurus and its mouthful of ladder.

Jack continued to cry out as the ladder was jerked back and forth mercilessly as the dinosaur tried to pull the ladder free. It squinted at the light of the helicopter in irritation and let out a snarl as it stepped back into the shadows, pulling the ladder with it.

Jack glanced up at the helicopter wondering why his companions weren't helping. He saw the red warning light flashing and glimpsed two faces, one of fear for him and one empty of emotion. He glimpsed the large knife in the co-pilot's hand and yelled, “God no!”

“No, no, no!” Jack stammered it over and over again, as he swung in the wind helpless like a fish on the hook.

He felt the heat again as the nostrils of the beast snorted close to his feet. The tyrannosaurs had chewed up much of the ladder, closing the distance between them. Jack couldn't look back, if he was going to die this way he didn't want to see his killer.

He screamed as his body swung back and forth rapidly as the predator pulled left and right. He was dizzy and nauseous with the movement but his grip never slackened.

He looked up to the mercenaries again as he saw the knife blade moving forward to the ladder. “Don't do it!” he begged.

There was a metallic snap and a jingle as the ladder gave way, snapping in two. The remnants were taken hostage by the Tyrannosaurus whilst Jack hung off the other half in disbelief. He dared to glance back and let out a yell of, “woo hoo!” He was free, he was going to live!

Jack laughed hysterically as the Tyrannosaurus gave another roar of outrage. He was almost delirious with relief as he clung to the ladder rung, his body fatigued by the energy he had lost just clinging on as the beast had swung him back and forth like a chew toy.

Jack looked up again and saw both mercenaries laughing and cheering as they urged him to climb. He wondered cynically why they didn't help, too caught up in waving their fists like sports fans to consider pulling the ladder and him up. Exhausted but eager not to show his terror, Jack waved one fist in the air in a show of camaraderie. He had made it.

There was a spray of water only it moved upwards instead of down, colliding with the rain as it rose up with a gigantic force of nature. Jack didn't notice it, it was impossible to feel the difference in salt water and rain water against his skin. He didn't even hear the roar as an ancient aquatic behemoth came up behind him, leaping higher and higher from the obsidian waters below, determined to seize what the Tyrannosaurus had lost.

Jack swayed, caught at an angle as the helicopter continued to travel forward and the wind pushed the ladder back. His weight carried the ladder forward again in a pendulum action and as the ladder became vertical again he felt the blow.

The teeth of the Mosasaurus snapped closed, appearing to the horror stricken men in the helicopter as devouring their poor companion in one gruesome bite. They couldn't see in the obscured vision of a stormy night that in fact the Mosasaurus had misjudged the position of its prey, knocking it from the ladder as it extended its mouth to feed.

The helicopter jerked back, losing momentum for a moment as the horrified pilot fought to regain control. The passengers were pale and silent, unsure what they had witnessed. What little they knew of the fallen park hadn't mentioned anything living in the lagoon. It was where something very important to Jack's employers had been hidden.

Jack fell at an incredible speed, plummeting hard into the icy salt waters of the lagoon. He spun through darkness, eyes wide and burning as his body turned and tumbled with the force. He only just resisted the urge to scream as he tried to right himself.

Suddenly, Jack was spinning again, moving out of control at a tremendous speed as the weight of the Mosasaurus send a huge force of energy under the water and a spray of water back into the air. If Jack had gone into hysterics as he had done on land he would have died, drowning as his lungs filled with water quickly as he screamed but Jack resisted the fear this time. He was a talented swimmer, he could handle this. It was a skill that ran in the family, one he had kept up after high school but never pursued professionally unlike his sister who had kept winning trophies whilst earning herself a doctorate in marine biology.

His yellow rain jacket hindered him and he fought to remove it as he tried to steady his body in the current all while searching for light that would tell him where the surface was. He abandoned the jacket to the lagoon as he felt his lungs tighten and burn.

He moved to what he hoped was up, taking strong broad strokes with his arms as he kicked his feet in unison behind him. He thought only of air, not daring to consider what predator might be attracted by the vibrations of his movement.

Up, up, up, Jack broke the surface, spluttering and gasping before he was almost pushed under by a wave. He tried to ride with the current, bobbing about unsteadily as he searched for the shore. He was relieved to spy the edges of the lagoon not too far in front of him and just a little to the right. He started to move, knowing he couldn't allow the current to pull him further away. He moved with a front crawl, taking short gasps in between, trying to simultaneously take in oxygen and expel sea water.

Lightning flashed again and Jack halted, staring ahead in horror. Crocodilian ridges poked up from the water as the leviathan of the lagoon propelled itself forward. Jack waited for the Mosasaurus to notice him as he drifted in the water and filled with a sense of acceptance. He was exhausted and beyond the feeling of fear now. He watched in surprise as the creature kept moving forward, oblivious to him and turned his head to see its destination.

The gates had jammed. The Mosasaurus was going for freedom.

For a moment Jack felt horror at the thought of the great predator escaping to the world but then self-preservation kicked in and he started swimming again. If it was out there then it was away from him.

Jack kept going, focused only on the shore until he reached the cement walls and climbed up the stone steps there, jumping up and grasping the wall above him before heaving himself over.

He rolled onto the hard damp ground on the other side and let out a gasp before he brought himself upright to his hands and knees and vomited up salt water.

A quiet groan of, “no” followed as he realised the helicopter was gone and he was all alone of an island full of monsters.


	2. Gathering the Troops

Santa Teresa, Costa Rica

It had been another hot, dry, sunny afternoon. The kind of weather than was beautiful to look at but a tad unbearable for the tourists but pleasant enough for resident Owen Grady. What was unpleasant for the man was the crowded area curiosity had driven him to occupy. He was at a rundown bar in the town occupying a table in need of a paint job. The bar was small and stuffy, gleaming with the sheen of sweat and spillages on every surface and lit with dim, cheap golden lights that hummed alongside the electric insect zappers and occasionally flickered and threatened to go out.

Owen sipped at a beer whilst joining in with the low hum of wordless music that crackled from small speakers in the corners of the walls in need of a good dusting. His dark blue eyes darted between the two women opposite him. He gave them a small, sardonic smile as he thought of how he should be the envy of men sitting at a bar with two women and yet he wanted to be anywhere else.

“The answer's no,” Owen said calmly as he leaned back in his chair. He didn't quite trust the resounding squeak of the wood and sat upright again hastily.

“We haven't even asked anything yet,” one of the women, Claire Dearing, retorted as she looked at him in exasperation.

Owen flashed her a wider smile. “And now you don't have to because you know the answer,” he remarked cheerfully. He took Claire in quickly as he looked across at her, she had grown her hair out and swapped the lab doctor crossed with office boss look for something a little more casual. Owen wouldn't admit it but she looked good.

The barman arrived, lifting a shot glass, salt shaker and a chunk of pineapple off his tray. He placed it before Claire's companion with a bowed gaze.

“Thanks, bring me another please,” the woman remarked coolly in a heavily English accented voice that brought an air of politeness with it.

“Little early don't you think?” Owen quipped as he eyed the shot glass.

“Says the man drinking a beer,” she chided as she reached for the salt shaker.

“Yes but this is a sociable drink and we're near the beach so it's okay, that is a send me to the floor with no memories drink,” Owen remarked as he pointed at the shot glass scornfully before taking another sip.

The woman shrugged before she licked the salt off the back of her hand and sank back the shot hastily.

Claire frowned as she looked at her companion in revulsion. “Tell him why we're here,” she urged. She glanced back to Owen. “You came all this way, you should at least listen.”

The woman sat down the empty shot glass and lifted up the pineapple slice.

Owen nodded agreeably before he turned his attention fully on the woman at last, taking in what he wanted to avoid- her scars.

Samantha 'Sam' Grayson was one of a select few people that Owen could never forget much as he desired to. She was five feet six inches of a toned, slim physique with dirty fair hair longer and wavier than Owen remembered and without the dyed brassy blonde tones he had last seen her with. From her left side she cut a plain but pleasing appearance. Once energetic and sunny, Sam's attraction was now muted, subtle but forgettable. She was light skinned with a cute dusting of freckles on her cheeks and her eyes were too pale and clear to be considered either blue or green. Owen had always figured the blonde dye job had been to enhance the blue in her eyes but it had been in vain as she had never quite achieved the blonde, blue eyed beauty look.

Last Owen had seen of Sam she had been soaked in blood with wounds he would have called life changing and now he could see that the memories of those wounds were worst on her right side. There was a wide pink scar cutting down the middle of her right eye, jagged at the bottom point as it curved slightly towards the tip of her nose. The eye itself was a pallid watery green/blue like left but also bloodshot and red at the lids. Her cheek bore three neat streaks, they were the pink of fragile, thin skin and they shone almost white in the light. Her throat had the worst of it, currently half-hidden with an olive green necktie, Owen could only partially make out the webbing of angry red flesh mixed with pink. It was the result of a deep bite that had almost killed Sam, and skin grafting had only done so much for it. Her right arm, visible from a short sleeve, was also a vision of pain. There was a mixture of scratches and uneven patches of pink and white flesh all the way down to her hand. Owen remembered wondering if she would be able to keep the limb and he was surprised to see she had. He knew there was worse under the shirt and when she had walked to the table he had glimpsed a patchwork of scars on both legs.

Owen had his own scars hidden beneath his blue safari shirt and jeans, each mark a reminder of the nightmare and proof of what he had endured and survived. Others had not been so lucky.

“My brother Jack is on Isla Sorna,” Sam remarked bluntly.

Owen looked back in shock and his gaze darted to Claire once more.

Claire nodded back sombrely.

Sam gazed back at Owen with a stare hard with anger and yet sparkling with worry. “I didn't know he'd gone and I still don't know why he's there,” she explained quietly. “I've tried to look into it but I keep running into walls, whatever he was there for it's classified.”

“How do you even know he's there then?” Owen queried dismissively.

“He got word to me, a remote message that pinged up in my e-mails, I tried to reply but I didn't get any more word. Jack doesn't work with wildlife, that's me, I'm the nature lover, he's the tech geek, I really can't understand why he went to the place,” she said with a look woe.

“And why do you assume he's still alive?” Owen asked bluntly.

Claire frowned at this but resisted the urge to scold him.

The barman returned and set down the shot glass with a clank, interrupting Sam's planned retort. She turned to him sharply, unnerving him with her moody scarred stare. He backed off wordlessly, hurrying to another customer. Sam reached for the shot, knocking it back with a more violent thrust than the last one, and lifted up the fresh piece of pineapple that had come with it.

Owen wondered if she was taking the tequila to push back worry for her brother, build up the nerve to continue her story, or garner the courage to say something else to him. He feared the last option and his gaze turned dark as he waited for her to continue.

“I have to, he was alive when he sent the message, I have to have faith that he's still alive. I don't want to go back,” she added in a low, sombre voice, “I never have. I can't close my eyes at night without a shot of tequila and when I do I'm either seeing that Liopleurodon killing Kate, hearing Zara's screams and the squawks of those Pteradons or feeling that Herrerasaurus on my leg.”

Sam winced and glanced down to the left where white scars splintered up her left thigh. The Liopleurodon memory was worse than the Herrerasauruses even though it hadn't attacked her. She recalled the icy cold of its pool all too easily and seeing the dark hump of its back rising in the water as it headed towards her before a splash distracted it and it changed its mind. Kate and Sam had fallen into the water together in their attempt to evade the Indominus-Rex, not realising that a worse predator was down there waiting for them. Sam knew she would never forget Kate's scream as the aquatic predator had torn into her stomach.

Owen finished his beer slowly as he tried to work through his emotions. He had never been close with any of the park workers but that didn't mean he didn't mourn the ones they had lost. No one had deserved their deaths. He recalled Zara's death too and how hard it had hit Claire.

Again Owen sought out Claire. He saw how his green eyes sparkled with grief, how she had turned rigid and was trying hard to stay composed. Claire had always blamed herself for the 2015 incident and for a time Owen had too.

Sam looked back up at Owen with determination. “For Jack I will go back,” she said firmly, “because he's my brother and the thought of him being alone out there terrifies me. I hope I don't have to do it alone because Jack and I have more of a chance with people who know the place and the animals living there but if I have to go alone I will.”

There it was, what Owen had been expecting and dreading, the reason why Sam had come to him with this story. “And who do you think will accompany you back to that hell?” he queried calmly as he sat down his empty glass.

“Tobias Drake, Vanessa Goldstein, Billy Brennan, Esme Reyes, Claire, and you, if you'll come,” she concluded as she met his blue stare.

Owen's lip curled in a mocking smile. “Nope,” he retorted flatly.

Sam shrugged. “Well I've asked.”

“Owen what about Blue?” Claire interjected with an imploring gaze. “She's still on the island.”

“And?” Owen raised his eyebrows slightly. He tried to hide it but the mention of Blue sent a thrill of emotion through him. He had never said it aloud but he had always loved that raptor, she had been more than an animal to him.

“And don't you want to see how she is? If she's surviving? If she's thriving?”

“Nature Claire, either she is or she isn't.” He turned his attention back to Sam. “What did everyone else say? I assume either no or hell no. And who in the hell is Billy?”

“A student of Dr Alan Grant's,” Sam explained. “We met in the States when he was on a dig, I was doing research for the park.” Sam dipped her head slightly as her cheeks flushed a faint pink.

Owen grinned at the minor display of emotion, he could guess what she wasn't saying, Sam had always worn her emotions on her sleeve. He was impressed though he wouldn't say it, the name Alan Grant still carried plenty of weight in the dinosaur world. Furthermore, Alan had been a victim of the first park so surely he had Billy well warned, which made Owen wonder why Billy had agreed to this.

“Tobias agreed too,” Sam murmured.

Owen gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “Sky boy agreed, well I suppose that idiot always had a death wish, it's a wonder he got off the island in the first place.”

“That's just it, Toby's a survivor,” Sam said defensively, “just like you, Claire, Vanessa, and me.” Her pale gaze seemed to cloud slightly as she stared at something invisible to everyone else in the bar. “We know the island and we know what lives there, we're the best chance Jack has.”

“Owen, what would you do if it was your family?” Claire queried quietly.

Owen folded his arms as he contemplated it. He couldn't look at Claire, it was too distracting. He knew he didn't owe Sam anything and he sure as hell didn't owe her brother anything, he'd never met the man and he was suspicious that Jack had somewhat brought his fate on himself. He believed Sam when she said she'd do it alone, even if her jovial side had died a little her determination remained. He thought of Claire on the island and he knew his answer.

“Well I need another beer if I'm going to even consider this,” Owen remarked brightly as he waved the barman back. He ordered another beer and Sam requested a third tequila. “Where are you staying?” Owen queried. “You know, for when I inevitably have to carry your drunk ass there.”

“Hanai's, it's a few doors down.”

Owen let out a low whistle and looked to Claire again. “Pricey, you're obviously staying with her then.”

Claire frowned back at him. “What makes you say that?”

“You wouldn't stay in a dive,” Owen retorted teasingly.

“And Sam would?” Claire snapped heatedly.

Owen and Sam looked at each other and Sam gave a brief flicker of a smile as they shared a brief moment of agreement. “Yes,” they answered together.

–

New Mexico, USA

Alan Grant regarded his former student with disbelief and scorn. He knew what the man had suggested had to be a joke but he considered it in poor taste and was ready to berate him for it. Even now he could never understand how the island and its horrors had gone from a terrible secret to a public attraction. Back in the nineties only Dr. Malcolm had tried to break the silence on it and InGen had made damn sure he looked a fool for it.

Grant had felt guilty for not supporting Malcolm but at the time he hadn't agreed with the chaotician's desire to expose the fallen park. Why draw public attention to it? Wasn't it better the island was left a secret and void of human interference? He realised now he had been wrong, if he had only helped Malcolm expose the horror to the world maybe the madness would have been nipped in the bud. Instead, for the sake of greedy and glory, InGen had repeated its mistakes to a much greater scale and the chaos Malcolm had warned of had come true in Jurassic World.

“Billy what are you talking about?” Alan demanded bluntly as he frowned at the younger man.

Billy Brennan had joined Alan's crew shortly after the Isla Nublar Incident and Alan's divorce from Ellie. He was the only student Alan had bonded with and the only one who stayed. Even when funding took a dive and the outlook turned bleak for their work, still Billy stayed. He had gotten Alan through the darker periods of his divorce by being a dependable friend. He had also helped Alan survive Isla Sorna, the second dinosaur island.

The pair were standing in a tin trailer, sweating as the old electric fan only seemed to shift the hot air about rather than provide any coolness. It simultaneously acted as Alan's home on wheels and his temporary study and lab. At Jurassic Park, Dr. Malcolm had joked Alan and Ellie's careers would be extinct but that wasn't yet the case. Although, given he was now twenty odd years on from that, Alan knew his time for retirement was drawing near.

The palaeontologist spent more of his time lecturing now than out in the field and he had to admit he found it quite delightful to swap the trailer park lifestyle for hotels and apartments when he could. This was the first he had been on a dig site in five years and whilst he had definitely missed the life he was already looking forward to a hot shower in a hotel in the city. He didn't have the energy anymore and the heat sapped his strength far quicker than it used to.

“Isla Nublar,” Billy repeated firmly as he tugged off his shades and gave his mentor a serious stare. “My friend worked there in the park, Sam Grayson, you remember her, and now her brother Jack is trapped there. She needs help finding him, I'm going.”

“Billy do you know what you're saying,” Alan scorned him. “That park was all over the news, don't you remember?”

Alan's frown deepened, Billy was in his early forties but sometimes Alan still felt he was that naïve student in his twenties. Alan's partner Maggie always joked it was because Alan spoiled him, showing him an obvious favouritism over the other students and workers.

To Alan, Billy was the son he had never had, an heir without all the hassle of going through childbirth and the terrible twos and the stress and headaches of picking school and dealing with puberty and bullying. For Alan it was perfect, he had never regretted not settling with Ellie to have children, seeing her children, who he loved and doted on, made him realise there was a messiness to parenting he wasn't designed for. The odd thing was he did feel regret for Billy seeing him grow older and continue to remain unwed and childless.

Alan tried to recall Sam and caught a flashback of a young woman with dyed blonde hair and a cheery personality. He remembered Billy trying to hide her profession from Alan for a long time, knowing that Alan would never approve. Alan hadn't and he had been quietly glad when Billy's relationship with her never developed beyond friendship.

“You're too old for this nonsense,” Alan said in a frosty quiet manner. He rested his hands on his hips slightly and continued to look at Billy with all the disapproval of a parent. Looking at Billy made Alan feel older, their experiences with InGen's idea of dinosaurs had aged them both prematurely. “Things went wrong on that island, just like before with me, and just like they did twice on Isla Sorna” Alan reminded Billy. “It will go wrong again. Ignore it, let someone else deal with it.”

“What about ignoring an innocent man being stranded on an island full of those creatures?” Billy demanded as he folded his arms and gazed at Alan challengingly.

“Billy if he's on that island he's already dead,” Alan retorted in an angry tone. He wasn't going to be guilted over this.

The door opened as Maggie Sanderson intruded on them. Tall, long limbed, svelte, tanned and brunette, Maggie was a classic beauty who seemed to get more attractive as she aged. She was in her late forties, a former archaeologist who now made her living from writing books about ancient life, Alan knew she was a little on the young side for him but he adored her and she him.

“You guys have been in here a while,” she chided them with a small smile, “that Allosaurus out there isn't getting any younger. What's going on?”

Billy and Alan exchanged a serious stare, it was enough for Maggie to stop smiling.

“Jurassic World,” Alan grumbled as he rubbed at his neck where he felt a budding tension, “Billy wants to go to what's left of it.”

Billy folded his arms, looking defiant as he glanced from Alan to Maggie. “A friend,” he said defensively, “wants to go and needs help.”

“What friend? What help?” Maggie quipped as she glanced from one man to the other. She stepped into the trailer and shut the door behind her at last.

“Sam Grayson, she worked at the park,” Billy explained again. “Her brother Jack is on the island, trapped alone and in need of help.”

“Well has she tried the army?” Maggie blurted out crossly.

Maggie had visited Jurassic World once in its heyday and even then, when seemingly nothing had gone wrong, she had still sensed the danger. She had never returned to it, publicly stating she preferred the dead dinosaurs to the manufactured ones. It was her continuous voicing of this opinion that had drawn Alan to her in the first place.

Billy frowned. “Would the army care?” he queried bitingly. “They haven't gone near the place yet. Look, I don't want to cause an argument but,” he added stubbornly with another frown at Alan, “Sam needs help so I'm going.”

“Billy don't,” Alan protested. “You know what's out there, you know how bad it can be.”

“He's right Billy,” Maggie said, although her tone was kinder.

Billy shook his head. “He's her brother, say it was one of you trapped there could the other just walk away and forget about it?”

Maggie and Alan exchanged a stare at this, at first surprised but then it filled with love and Maggie gave a sad, telling smile. “No,” she admitted.

“Even if the odds were bad,” Billy pressed.

“They're bad,” Alan insisted.

“Even if,” Maggie murmured.

Maggie moved to stand beside Alan, showing a united front against Billy as she resisted giving into his sentiments of family and ove. “Why is her brother on that island?” she demanded as she swept back some of her brown hair.

“I don't know,” Billy admitted, “she's been trying to find out but she can't and time is of the essence so she's not going to linger on it.”

“Is there a plan to rescue him?” Alan pried.

Billy nodded eagerly. “She's gotten in touch with other people who know the place. We're going to go together, a small group, armed of course and with supplies, we'll land where it's safe and scout for Jack, a small, quiet hunting party.”

“Nowhere on that place is safe,” Alan snapped.

“He's right,” Maggie agreed, “and it's a big place.”

“I know,” Billy protested, “but we're going. I had a younger sister,” he said sombrely, “Izzy, I know how Sam feels, I'd give anything to have her back and I'd have given anything to prevent her death, even my own life.”

Maggie raised her dark eyebrows at this. “Billy I'm sorry to hear that,” she sympathised.

“Billy you really don't know what you're saying,” Alan argued. “They cooked these dinosaurs up in a lab, when we first went to that place they were meant to be contained, when that park opened it was the same idea. Now they've had time to be free, to spread out and multiply, and there is more than there ever was on Isla Sorna, it will be so much worse than when we went.”

Billy sighed again. “Alan you won't talk me out of it. I'm due to meet Sam in two days in Mexico City and then we're going, that should be plenty of time for you to come terms with this and give me a proper farewell.”

Alan paled slightly at Billy's words and shook his head angrily. “They called those islands the five deaths for a reason,” he grumbled.


	3. The Workers

Isla Nublar- The Fallen Kingdom, Former Site of Jurassic World

Jack hugged his knees close and looked to his left warily. It was dusk, that horrible point between day and night when it wasn't quite dark and yet everything was too dim to be seen properly. As if that wasn't bad enough for his vision it was raining as well. At this point Jack was struggling to remember when he had last been dry. He tensed up against the tree his back was resting against, wincing at the feel of the rough bark, and swallowed hard.

Jack knew he wasn't alone anymore. Even though he couldn't see what was back there hidden in the trees he knew something had found him.

There was a low snort of air being expelled from nostrils from just behind Jack. His pale eyes widened as a muzzle appeared on his left side and stretched forward inquisitively. The muzzle had wide nostrils and was attached to a large head that was green and smooth like a frog's. It blended in. A reptilian amber eye studied the foliage near Jack and Jack wondered it was trying to spy him out. As he glanced nervously up at the golden iris he saw and a dark maroon ridge just before it. Jack had no idea what this dinosaur was called. It was big with sharp teeth, that was enough for him to know.

Jack fought the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper. He knew that was only going to get him killed here. It had been just over a day and a night and already Jack felt his nerves were frayed beyond repair. He seemed to be chased constantly and was moving solely for survival, unable to take a chance to consider his direction. It was madness, he knew there had to be remains of the park structure nearby where he could find shelter, he just had to take a moment and try to find a sense of direction.

Jack could find no peace out here to try and gather his senses or consider his location. Every sound hinted at danger. The shadows under the trees that offered him cover from the monsters also offered other monsters a hiding place from Jack. The only thing he was certain was prey out here was himself.

The thought of what would happen after Jack found the remains of Jurassic World didn't enter his thoughts. He couldn't allow the despair of never being found here to plague him. His connection to the outside world was gone and his hopes for a source of communication on an island without human interaction for a few years were sketchy at best. It was a wonder the mains box had had any juice and that was now destroyed, stamped like plasticine beneath the T-Rex's foot.

The creature took a deep sniff of the air and Jack froze up as the amber eye suddenly focused on him. He ducked and rolled forward as the angry maw turned quickly and snapped the air where he had been sitting.

With a gasp Jack scrambled to his feet and started to run.

He filled with fear as he felt twigs break beneath his feet and heard their betraying snap. Damp leaves slapped against him, slick as they slipped off him slowly in an attempt to delay him. His heart thundered in his ears and he wondered if they could hear it too. His breaths were fast and heavy, each gasp for life taking him once step closer to death as the sound gave him away.

He wasn't a mercenary, he had no idea how to be stealthy and his speed came from panic not practised stamina. He moved rapidly, panting as he jumped over rocks, ducked under vines and tensed at every nearby chirp and squeak.

There was a deep snarl behind him, similar to the noise he'd heard a crocodile make at a park only this was much closer and louder. Jack ducked and zigzagged to the right as the jaws snapped out again.

He splashed over a stream clumsily, barely registering the fresh drops of icy water that pooled into his boots, and moved sharply to the left forcing the beast to slow so it didn't collide into a tree.

Jack staggered back with a pained gasp of air. His heel caught on a rock and suddenly the sky was swaying and the ground was above him as he hurtled backwards before he could help it. What saved Jack from the predator was the hill behind him. Without warning he tumbled down it, gaining momentum as he did, which took him fast and far from his pursuer.

The beast,a Neovenator, stopped at the top of the hill and gave a frustrated snarl as it watched its prey roll down the hill. It decided that the potential of colliding with the various trees and rocks that covered the hill weren't worth pursuing the fast fleeing morsel.

Jack tried and failed to stop himself with his hands and feet, digging them into mud and cursing inwardly as they slid against the soft ground and he continued to roll. His limbs smacked off hidden rocks and caught on a few spiky plants but they only caused pain and did not slow his journey much. It ended with a curse and a winded gasp of pain as he came to an ungraceful halt at the bottom of the hill in a pile of vines and leaves.

Jack sat up hastily, wiped some blood from his eyes caused by a cut on his brow and attempted to get to his feet, all too aware of a possible predator ready to take advantage of his predicament. His entire body hummed with pain and he wobbled slightly as his vision wavered. He knew he had to snap into action and find shelter but his vision was edged in red, his head was pounding and he felt nauseous from the spinning.

Jack rubbed at both his eyes, pushed fresh blood away and squinted through the gloom of the trees. He filled with a spark of hope as he spied a road visible through the foliage. Taking a deep breath he hobbled forward anxiously.

\---

Mexico City, Mexico

Owen gazed across the rickety round table at his companions and immediately regretted his choice to come here. It was just as hot and dusty as Costa Rica but infinitely more unpleasant as this was an urban jungle which swapped scenic surroundings for claustrophobic brick buildings and fresh air for pollution. City life had never appealed to Owen and right now it disgusted him.

The soiled city atmosphere could not compare to the displeasure of who Owen had to suffer it with.

Tobias Drake was seated opposite him, lounging back in his chair with a wide, mocking grin, looking like a hapless tourist with large, mirror sunglasses, a pale blue polo shirt and long stone shorts. The former keeper of the bird cage, as he styled himself, if the horrors of the park had left any marks on him they weren't telling.

“Did you miss me boss lady?” Tobias quipped in a teasing voice as he grinned over at Claire.

Claire regarded Tobias with a sweet smile and retorted calmly, “as much as I missed anything else from that park.”

Tobias let out a loud laugh at this before sitting upright and seizing the bottle of beer resting before him. “Aww I've missed you,” he continued to tease before taking a swig. He glanced over at Owen. “You too raptor boy.”

Owen gave Tobias a mocking smirk in answer. “You know it's like you never left the place,” Owen joked, “you still carry the smell of bird shit with you.”

Sam, who was seated between the pair and opposite Claire, gave Tobias a glance of disapproval. Although she didn't like his teasing of their former colleagues she did appreciate the lightness he brought to the mood. “You'll put him off Toby,” she chided.

Tobias placed down the bottle and wiped some spittle off his chin before turning a grin on Sam. “If the ravaging dinos haven't put him off I think you're golden Sam,” he replied merrily.

“Don't they put you off?” This cool query came from Vanessa Goldstein, who was seated between Tobias and Claire.

Vanessa was almost exactly how Owen remembered only she'd swapped khakis for business suits. It was odd but it was like she and Claire had swapped their old appearances with one another although Vanessa was mercifully not attempting to bring back all white suits. She still had a slim build although she wasn't as toned as she was and the warmth in her skin that came from working on a tropical island had faded. Her dark hair, which was up in a high ponytail, had an ombre effect to it, ending in waves of golden blonde that highlighted the cool copper of her cheeks. She had also swapped her contacts for a pair of rectangular, black framed glasses, which didn't quite fit and were resting on the tip of her nose, taking away from the beauty of her dark topaz eyes.

Looking at Vanessa, Owen found it hard to believe she had worked with dinosaurs once upon a time. Alright, so it had been the herbivores but the woman in front of him looked like she should be at an office desk not tending to the needs of resurrected reptiles.

“Nah,” Tobias answered with a careless wave of his hand at Vanessa, “they just did what animals do, followed instinct, defended their territory and fed.”

“Fed?” Vanessa queried with a hostile stare. “People died Tobias.”

“I'm aware,” he answered as his smile faded, “but the dinos aren't murderers V.”

“No,” she agreed as she turned her brown stare on Sam, “I will agree on that.” Vanessa's stare was deeply sympathetic, she had been close with Sam on the park and even after their shared horror she had maintained the friendship despite her desire to sever all memories of Isla Nublar. Vanessa bore her own scars too but none so visible or prominent as Sam's.

“Who are we waiting on then?” Owen queried. The drink here was cheap, syrupy shit, it only made him thirsty and didn't grant him the desired hit.

“Esme and Billy,” Sam retorted quietly.

Owen leaned back in his chair and crossed his right leg over the left. “Well at least it's a sunny day,” he mused.

Tobias raised his beer and lazed back in his seat as he tipped his head up to the sun and grinned. “Nothing wrong with waiting a while in the sun with a beer,” he murmured.

Claire frowned over at him. To say she disliked Tobias was too blunt, there were shades of grey with the man, moments when his jokes had sometimes hit the mark, and he had always taken pride in his work and been good at it but he was a risk taker too, an adrenaline junkie who had thrived in the disaster of the park.

Tobias hadn't shown any fear on the island when the shit had hit the fan, if anything he had come to life in the chaos. He had saved people and Claire couldn't fault that, with bold or blind heroics he'd put himself between Vanessa, Keiko and Esteban and a herresaurus and they had all survived. He had also come through the bird cage in one piece, which many others, including former CEO Simon Masrani, couldn't say.

Claire supposed the reason she disliked Tobias was because of the ones he hadn't saved like Zara Young. Claire's young assistant whom Tobias had drawn into an affair with himself before casting her aside. Zara had been engaged but ready to leave her partner for Tobias, fortunately she had never made that mistake but ultimately it didn't matter given her gruesome end.

Claire realised with surprise that maybe she disliked Tobias simply because he had survived and Zara hadn't.

“Why would Esme agree to this? She's never been,” Vanessa pried with a suspicious look.

“She wants to see what she wrote about,” Sam confessed, “and she has field training. She said she might even bring someone with experience.”

“Who?” Owen demanded as he sat upright, suddenly interested in the conversation again.

Sam shrugged. “I don't know, how many of us are left now?” she retorted with an ugly look.

“What do you mean by that?” Claire queried crossly. It seemed like a jibe or a dark joke but she couldn't figure it out.

Tobias leaned forward with a biting grin. “You didn't hear?” he quipped, his tone implying that he knew full well Claire hadn't.

Owen glanced at the younger man with a cold, curious stare, silent as he waited for him to continue. He didn't know what Tobias was hinting at either.

Tobias tugged off his shades showing off a pair of unusual honey eyes. Tobias' eyes couldn't be called brown, they were that extremely rare shade of amber that had Owen thinking of the avian stare of a bird of prey, a raptor. He caught a flashback of Blue and despised Tobias for being the one to conjure it. She had been wild but she had emotion too and on that terrible day she had suffered loss as well. Charlie, Echo, Delta, Blue's family, they were all gone, hell Owen was gone from her too. He wondered if the raptor if remembered, if she was capable, and he believed she was. Hell the first batch of raptors had been capable of good memory, the late Robert Muldoon had made a point of noting it.

“Keiko hung herself last month,” Tobias informed them in a low voice. “She kept having nightmares, even when she was awake she kept seeing the raptors and the birds. She said Zara, Sean, Ed and the others kept haunting her. She didn't even see Ed die but she liked him.” Tobias shook his head as his smile faded at last. “I remember it too, that thing just bit Sean's head off, blood was everywhere.

You should've heard Keiko's screams, she lost her mind then, she wasn't getting it back after and when she heard about Ed and the Tyrannosaur, that was it boss.”

Claire stiffened at the news and her green gaze filled with grief. Keiko Oyama had been a young idealist, plucked from a wildlife sanctuary out in Hokkaido, Japan, Simon Masrani had liked her because she didn't just deal with the predatory brown bear but with a mountainous, forest terrain. It wasn't a jungle of dinosaurs on a tropical island but somehow Masrani had gone 'close enough' and hired her.

Owen had liked Keiko too, she took her work seriously like him and never mistook a predator for anything else. Of his team she had been closest to him, working with the Gojirasauruses and the Herrerasauruses. Just like Owen she wanted to see the animals prosper and to be treated as animals not weapons, pets or sideshow attractions.

Owen's expression turned sullen at the news as he reached the remnants of his so called beer and finished the bottle. He had lost touch with Keiko, hell he'd lost touch with the lot of them, wanting nothing to do with anyone from that place, how else could he forget it?

“She deserved better,” Sam said softly.

Claire nodded agreeably. A tear had escaped her right eye and was trickling down her cheek. She flinched when Owen's hand slipped across the table to give hers a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and gave a grateful glance.

“We all deserve better,” Vanessa grumbled. “I haven't received anything from InGen yet.”

“You're not expecting a paycheck are you?” Owen queried mockingly.

Vanessa stiffened under his stare and seemed to draw herself upright, putting on a defensive show. “I am actually,” she confessed. “They have to pay for what happened, we were injured, we could have died and people did.”

“Well if you think that why go back voluntarily?” Owen queried. He couldn't understand why any of them were here, hell he didn't really know why he was. His gaze sought out Claire again and he mentally scorned himself before looking back at Vanessa.

Vanessa met Owen's stare with a brown gaze full of rage. She pushed the glasses up the brow of her nose and gave a heated response. “I heard the family of the dead got money, bankrupted them but I still get nothing! What about my suffering? My grief, my nightmares, my scars, I didn't sign on for that! It's not like I go to a counsellor for it, what counsellor can help with that?”

Owen couldn't believe Vanessa was naïve enough to think InGen would cough up for the living. He doubted they had the money anymore and imaged the lawyers had swarmed all over the company finances after the 2015 incident. Hell after the 1993 incident they had probably been doubly prepared.

Owen turned his gaze to the right and filled with surprise at the three people arriving. Two looked weary and uneasy whilst one was happy, smiling and waving he called over to them.

They were all dressed for the warm climate, the woman wore a pale blue skirt with a white, linen shirt and brown boots, the men both wore beige cargo pants, the older man with a plaid shirt over an off-white t-shirt and brown shoes, and the younger brunet with a loose fitting blue t-shirt and scuffed trainers.

Dr. Alan Grant's tired blue gaze fell upon the group as he took them one by one. His gaze lingered on Sam, studying her scars as he tried to conjure the energy to hate her for bringing Billy into this mess. Seeing her as she was, he found he couldn't.

Claire's shock was the most evident as she ogled at Dr. Grant, her mouth parted in an O shape and her green eyes went round.

The brown haired man stepped over to Sam. He gave Sam a warm smile and said, “hey, how are you?”

Sam gave the man a faint smile in answer and Owen smirked as he realised the man had to be Billy.

Sam stood up from her chair and held out a hand to Maggie first.

Maggie accepted it as she held Sam's gaze and did her best not to acknowledge the facial scarring. “Maggie Sanderson,” she introduced. “Billy says you worked on the island?”

Sam nodded as she released the hand. “I worked in the marine section.”

Sam turned her attention to Alan who immediately scrutinised her scars. He wondered at the claws marks on her cheek and the deep marking on her eye and dared to say, “can I ask what did that to you?”

“Alan,” Billy scorned with a glower. He gave Sam an apologetic look. “They've come to talk us out of this. Don't worry, I told them it was pointless,” he added hastily.

“Herrerasaurus,” Sam retorted bluntly as she kept Alan's gaze.

Alan's eyes widened at this and he turned slightly to seek out Claire. He had never met the woman but had seen her image plenty of times in the media, the park operations manager she had always been hand in hand with the CEO Simon Masrani until after the incident. “You had Herrerasauruses?” Alan queried in a mixture of disgust and surprise.

“We had many dinosaurs you didn't get the chance to see Dr. Grant,” Claire replied quietly. She was nervous under his stare. She had once considered Alan a relic who couldn't foresee the opportunities the park would present but after her experiences there she had filled with a newfound admiration for the man.

“How theatrical boss,” Tobias sneered with a shake of his head. He had put his sunglasses back on and was regarding Alan and Maggie from behind them curiously.

“Boss?” Alan echoed as he looked to Tobias with mild displeasure.

“Tobias Drake,” the man introduced himself as he pressed a hand into his chest, “keeper of the bird cage.”

“Bird cage?” Alan exclaimed. He looked to Billy with outrage. “Jesus Billy you nearly died in one, we both did!” He rested her hands on his hips, taking on an imposing pose as he looked to Billy with scorn. He turned his heated stare back on Claire. “Didn't you hear about that? Didn't you people learn?”

“The Isla Sorna incident,” Claire murmured softly. “We heard but it was an unmanned aviary, ours was...” She trailed off and looked sorrowful. “Meant to be different.”

“You cooked up a hybrid didn't you?” Maggie recalled. “What the hell else is wandering about that island?”

“There was a lot that wasn't ready for your tour Dr. Grant,” Vanessa confessed. “Hammond was trying to impress you with what he thought was presentable but he had many other things and plans. We just followed on from that, InGen meant it to be better but they made it worse.”

“What?” Alan scorned. “You're telling me there are things that in comparison to what we saw, what we experienced, weren't ready?”

Vanessa nodded solemnly, ignoring the frown Billy gave her.

“And you want to go there?” Alan demanded as he gave the group a look of disapproval. “You're all insane. Surely you all know better.”

Owen held up both his hands in a mock protest. “I don't want to go back,” he responded with a quiet calm, “no one here does but we all lost people on the island and not all of them died quick and we don't want to hear of another death.”

“Surely the boy is already dead,” Alan dismissed.

“Man,” Sam interrupted as she glared at him. Her eyes blazed with emotion as they couldn't seem to decide on whether to settle for anger or grief. The right eye blossomed with water and quivered as it burned with the effort and the water bled out, following the scar down to the tip of her nose. “He's twenty-five,” she said hotly. “My younger brother Jack and I don't know why he's out there but I know he's alive and I know I'm going to go get him. I don't care if I have to go alone, I'd prefer not to but I am going. Jack shouldn't be there and he doesn't deserve to die there.”

“Oh you're not going alone,” Tobias remarked brightly, “no need for the dramatics Sam. I'm definitely going and so is V here and the boss lady and raptor boy wouldn't have dragged his ass here if he wasn't going too.” He flashed a wide smile at Owen.

Owen gave him a sardonic smirk in answer. “That's raptor man to you bird boy,” he replied.

“My brother is all I have,” Sam said quietly, “our mother's dead and our father is out of the picture and with a face like this I haven't earned any other friends for myself.”

Billy winced at this and his blue eyes filled with guilt. Sam before the incident had been bright, bubbly and sweet, a woman he had seen a lot of potential with but after, she had become reclusive and dark, hell he hadn't even seen her for an entire year after.

“With a face like that you should know better than going back there,” Alan retorted to her darkly.

“Alan,” Maggie piped out quietly as she gripped his arm tenderly, “that's enough now.” She relaxed her stance and gave Sam a tender stare. “I'm sorry for what happened to you.”

“She got those scars helping the rest of us,” Tobias defended her. “She survived, others didn't.”

“I think you should accept we're going and if you're so worried, then hear Sam out,” Billy suggested as he gave Alan a pleading look.

Alan scowled back, unwavering but Maggie accepted the appeal.

“We've come all this way Alan,” the brunette reminded him with a small smile, “there's no harm in taking a break and hearing their plan.”

“There is,” Alan argued as he gave his partner a glance of scorn, “the more we learn the more involved we become. I already don't like what I've learned about this island this past minute. I don't plan on hearing about any other secrets InGen had. I thought it was enough learning they had two islands of these creations.”

Maggie looked around for a free seat. The table beside them was free and she was quick to grab a seat and pull it over, wedging it between Tobias and Sam as Tobias made room for her. “So what is your plan?” she queried.

Alan, realising he was beaten for now as Billy took a seat, reluctantly occupied a seat on the free table, purposely keeping himself on the outskirts of the group. As he listened in he frowned and exchanged pointed stares with Billy.

“We're going tomorrow morning,” Sam informed them, “by plane.”

“Who's crazy enough to fly you there?” Alan queried quickly.

“Me,” Tobias answered proudly with a wide smile. “I'm a qualified pilot.”

“And where are you getting the plane?” Alan demanded.

“Some sympathetic people with money who feel guilty but not guilty enough to have their names tied to this,” Tobias answered vaguely.

“What does that mean?” Alan queried. “Do you mean people in InGen?”

Tobias shrugged. “I don't know.” He dipped his shades with one hand and looked pointedly at Vanessa. “When you're dealing with InGen, you're dealing with a faceless corporation run by people who've never set foot on that place.”

“Have other people gone back there?” Maggie queried.

“I don't know,” Tobias repeated.

“Did InGen send your brother?” Owen pondered as he looked over at Sam.

“I don't think so,” Sam retorted. “Jack seems to have been working for a company called BioSyn, they're a rival of InGen but that's all I know.”

“Anyway,” Sam continued with her plan, “it's us right here, Esme Reyes and possibly someone else she's mentioned bringing.”

“No army? No navy?” Alan queried.

“They wouldn't bother, not for one person,” Sam retorted hotly. “If I could bring an army for Jack I would. I know my chances are poor but this is all I can do and I'm doing it.”

“It's suicide,” Alan insisted.

“Look you're not coming and that's fine,” Sam answered calmly as she gave him a tranquil stare, “I do understand that. I have only asked people who understand the horror there, what Jack faces, what we will face. I'm not going to have someone face that blind. I know none of us are special forces but I don't think they'd do any better, they didn't with Dr. Malcolm on Isla Sorna. It's easy to think you'll just point and shoot and if you have an array of weapons an animal can't outwit you but we all know that's wrong. You can't see the raptors in the long grass and they've got you and your one gun surrounded before you even pull the trigger.”

Alan tensed up at this, all these years on and he couldn't still visualise the Big One as if being hunted by that deadly Velociraptor had only happened to him yesterday.

“Then there are the Pterandons, they swoop at you out of nowhere, too fast for you to raise the gun.”

“They've got sharp beaks,” Tobias remarked with a dark humour to his face.

“The T-Rex wouldn't be felled by a couple of bullets either,” Sam continued.

“We get it,” Vanessa cut her friend off as she suppressed a shudder. “We were all there Sam,” she reminded her, “and God knows why but we're going back.”

“You've come all this way,” Billy reminded Alan as he gave him another pleading glance, “and we don't go until the morning. You may as well stay so we can have a proper farewell.”

“He's right Alan,” Maggie agreed before Alan could disagree. “They're determined to go, better to part on good terms.”

Billy gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks,” he said.

“Well if we're all staying friends can we have lunch? I'm starving,” Tobias remarked.


	4. The Team

“Oh what the hell is that?” Owen snapped as they headed up the private airstrip to a modestly sized propeller plane.

“That is Sharon,” Tobias answered with a smile as he strode up to it, “and she's our lift so you better talk nice about her.”

Owen gave Claire a sardonic glance and quipped, “did In-Gen run a psych evaluation before they hired him?”

Claire folded her arms and gave Owen a scolding stare. “If we used those you wouldn't have made the payroll either,” she retorted heatedly.

Owen laughed at this and shook his head.

The group were all together, each carrying a small backpack of supplies as well as weapons and ammunition. Alan and Maggie accompanied them, Alan determined to discourage them right until the very last possible minute.

Vanessa raised her arm to shield her gaze from the sun. She spied three people up ahead, approaching the plane from the other side. Her gaze narrowed in suspicion at first until she realised she recognised the woman. “Hey there's Esme!” she called out as she started to wave.

Owen glanced ahead curiously, he barely knew the young woman and wouldn't have recognised her if Vanessa hadn't identified her. He had no clue who her companions were either.

Owen turned his curious blue stare on Sam and remarked, “I understand asking us along but she's never been, she can't know what she's getting herself into.”

Sam sighed and pushed back some of her blonde hair exposing the scarring on the right side of her face. “I didn't ask her, she caught wind of the plan and it was a story she didn't want to miss.” She gave Owen a pointed look. “I refused but then she brought in our mysterious benefactor who's bankrolling the plane and the weapons.”

Owen nodded ahead to Esme's companions. “Is it one of them?”

Sam shrugged. “I've no idea, she didn't tell me a name, said he was in two minds about going so she didn't want to say anything in case he backed out.”

Owen gave a mocking laugh at this. “We are all in two minds about this, the sane mind and the crazy mind.”

They reached Esme and her companions. They were two men, one walking beside her with a polite smile and one towering behind them with a neutral expression as his gaze roamed over them curiously.

Billy was the first to size up the man beside Esme. He and Billy were of a similar age, both fair skinned with light brown hair but there the similarities ended. Billy was the taller and better built of the two, this young man had a serious appearance about him, even his smile seemed cool and professional. He was dressed for the journey in long, khaki shorts, a loose fitted safari shirt and brown boots and had a backpack loosely slung over his right shoulder.

The second man was much more intimidating, over six feet tall, muscular and armed with a prominent rifle he suggested a military background. Although he was a classically handsome, blue eyed blonde he gave off an aura of hostility that marred his appeal.

Esme gave Sam a bright smile as she approached. Esme oozed enthusiasm and was quick to hurry forward to give the blonde a light embrace, placing her arms loosely about Sam's shoulders and back.

Sam stiffened at the gesture and did not reciprocate.

“Sam, good to see you,” Esme said chirpily as she stepped back from her. She repositioned her backpack on her shoulders before gesturing back to her companions with one hand. “This is-”

“Tim,” Alan interrupted. He was staring at the brown haired man like he had seen a ghost. His blue eyes darted up and down in disbelief. He wanted to be wrong but he knew from the look he was receiving that he was right.

The young man nodded. “It's been a long time Dr. Grant,” he said politely.

“Wait, wait,” Claire interrupted as she hastened forward to them, “Tim Murphy, John Hammond's grandson?” she guessed. As part of her job, Claire had done her best to study the first park's failings so that Jurassic World would not repeat them, that had included learning who had been on the island the night of disaster. She had marvelled over the fact that two young children had been capable of surviving a T-Rex and raptors amongst everything else. She had figured it was solely down to Dr. Grant until her own nephews had demonstrated a similar feat.

“Tim what are you doing here?” Alan demanded with an aghast look. He gestured his hands outwards in despair, too upset to find any joy at being reunited with Tim.

Tim glanced at Esme first before seeking out Sam. “I want to help,” he said in a voice that was calm but firm.

“Tim,” Alan shook his head, “you know what these creatures are capable of, it's suicide. And you don't know that man is even still alive,” he added with a heated glance at Sam.

“Remember what Eric survived,” Billy said calmly as he glanced over his shoulder at Alan. “There is always a chance.”

“One in a million,” Alan scorned. “Eric was lucky and even if, if this man is alive there, what if you all die trying to save him?”

“Then I will finally have achieved a good deed,” Tobias said mockingly with a grin. “Means after I get eaten alive I might see heaven.”

“Happy thought,” Claire murmured.

“I think you need more than one good deed to balance out all your sins,” Owen teased.

“Have you all lost your minds?” Alan gawked at them in horror. “You have all seen what those creatures are capable of, it's not safe, it was never safe and now they've been out of containment for so long, you will be intruding on their territory and they will defend it. You will all be killed.”

“Well that's added a dampener to what I was hoping would otherwise be a lovely vacation,” Owen jested. “Seriously though I agree,” he continued with a smile, “it's insane and we will all probably be killed. I even said no at the start but these two,” he gestured from Claire to Sam with a wave of his thumb, “they don't like that word and the thought of a nice, quiet life on a tropical island at the bar, well it's just not as exciting as an island populated by manufactured, wild dinosaurs I guess.”

“Mr. Grady I really can't tell if you're joking or not,” Alan retorted as he frowned at the man, “and I don't like it. I knew your predecessor, Robert Muldoon, he knew what he was dealing with, he knew how intelligent and dangerous the raptors where and still they bested him. I've seen you on the television, treating them like...pets,” he spat out the word. “I really don't think you understand.”

It was Owen's turn to frown. “They died trying to help us evade an Indominus Rex, all except one Blue, she fought it too and survived so yes, I do understand. They are intelligent and lethal but they're capable of more.”

“Alan I know what you mean,” Tim spoke up calmly, “I was there too. I almost lost my life to them.”

Alan turned back to the young man with an exasperated stare. He pushed his hand up against his hat, tilting it back slightly. “Why do you want to go then?”

“Because I survived and if I can and Lex can and you and Ellie and grandpa and Dr. Malcolm, twice, then it means Jack has a chance too.”

“Is it worth all of your lives?”  
Tim winced slightly. “Alan you can't weigh lives against each other,” he retorted quietly.

“No one is being forced to go,” Sam murmured. She had folded her arms and was glancing at Alan with a subdued hostility. While Alan argued with them Jack waited. “I want only volunteers.”

“No need to go back to the dramatics of it,” Tobias spoke up jovially, “we're all here, we all agreed. No one was forced or blackmailed or bribed well...” Tobias glanced over at Owen and then Claire and winked. “Unless the boss lady maybe sweetened the pot for you Owen?” he queried suggestively.

Claire raised her hands to her hips before pointing back at Tobias with one finger. “Now, there's really no need!” she snapped. She just about kept the heat from her face but felt her composure slip a little with Tobias' smirk. “He's going for Blue!” she snapped.

“Well if you're into that,” Tobias murmured, “always did wonder which girl you meant when you said your girl was the best,” he added with a glance at Owen.

“Blue, obviously,” Owen retorted bluntly much to Claire's chagrin.

“Claire's a woman not a girl,” Vanessa said firmly.

Tobias rolled his amber eyes at this. “All this political correctness bullshit, least my pteradons didn't mind the term chick,” he grumbled.

“Gee Tobias and there I was wondering why you were still single and had nothing better to do than join us on this mission,” Owen mocked.

“Yeah, just like you,” Tobias pointed out. “You have raptor fetishes and I have commitment issues, I'm still the better of the two of us.”

“Raptor fetishes?” Tim queried. He had pulled an expression of revulsion and was gazing at Owen dubiously.

Owen waved his hands in protest as his face wavered between embarrassment and anger.

Claire raised a hand to hide her smile.

“It's not like that,” Owen snapped. “I imprinted on them, I was their alpha.”

“Is this why it didn't work out between you two?” Vanessa queried as she raised her eyebrows slightly and looked to Claire.

“No,” Claire said as she dropped her hand back by her side. “He couldn't live outside his van, struggled to open a window even for fresh air.”

“It was not that bad,” Owen retorted with a shake of his head, “and you were controlling, you got cranky if a magazine was sitting on the coffee table.”

“I think they need therapy,” Billy murmured, “and Isla Nublar probably isn't the place for that.”

“Are they always like this?” Tim queried Esme as Owen and Claire continued to bicker.

The question drew Sam's attention back to Tim and his silent companion.

“We've all been quite rude,” Sam spoke up, “who is your other friend here Esme?” she queried as she looked to the stoic blonde.

“Ah my fault,” Tim answered. “This is Captain Ryan Winter, he's my guard.”

“Well that's cheating,” Tobias sneered, “the rest of us are defending ourselves.”

“I know my limits,” Tim said. “Ryan was a soldier, he's a trained sniper and he's done some hunting as well.”

“Can he speak?” Vanessa demanded bluntly. She was staring at him with displeasure figuring he was coming along so Esme wasn't the only one unfamiliar with the island.

“When I feel like it,” Captain Winter answered in a sombre voice that had an Oxford accent to it.

“Oh good a tourist!” Tobias taunted swiftly as he sneered at the accent.

“Since the dinosaurs own the island it's safe to say we are all tourists,” Captain Winter retorted bluntly.

Sam gave a faint smile at this as she nodded agreeably. “It's their kingdom that's for sure.”

Tobias glanced up at the sky pointedly. It was mostly clear but in the distance he could see white clouds. He knew how deceptive the serenity could be, a storm could appear within minutes. He had checked the weather reports of course but these were tropical islands and with tropical islands came tropical storms.

“We need to get going,” Tobias said, “can't miss our flight window.”

“No,” Alan protested with another shake of head, “Billy, Tim, you two can't seriously be doing this.”

Billy rested his hands on hips and looked back to Alan with a mixture of annoyance and empathy. He knew why Alan was mad, Billy had almost died on Isla Sorna, hell people they were with had died.

Maggie squeezed Alan's left arm gently. “Alan they're going,” she said softly, “wish them luck.”

Tobias headed over to the plane. Sensing an awkward moment, Owen, Claire and Vanessa followed suit.

Sam glanced over at Esme and Captain Winter. “We should load the plane,” she said.

Esme nodded and allowed Sam to lead the way after the others towards 'Sharon'.

Ryan, unwilling to leave his charge so soon, stayed as he was, silent and statue like beside Tim.

Tim met Alan's gaze with warmth and empathy in his own.

“I understand why you're against this Dr. Grant,” Tim addressed him calmly, “but a man's life is at stake and I can help so I'm going to.”

“It doesn't have to be you, either of you,” Alan argued.

“No but better someone who knows the danger than someone who doesn't,” Billy insisted.

Alan sighed and cast at angry stare at Sam's distant form. “That woman would see all of you killed for one person,” he snarled.

“It's not like that,” Billy protested angrily. “Alan she'd do it alone if she had to. She's asking for volunteers.”

“She's asking for sacrifices!” Alan snapped with a glower.

Maggie squeezed his arm pointedly. “Alan don't leave it bitter,” she said, quiet but firm.

Alan shook his head in annoyance. “Alright, you're both determined to be foolish fine. I wish you luck, I wish you all the luck there is in the world and more because you need it. It doesn't matter what you both know, what you've both faced, the island's changed, this is a different park with newer monsters you haven't encountered and no one knows what they're like now after all this time without supervision. They've been wild for years, thriving and breeding and expanding their territory.”

“Dr. Grant I'm not a little boy anymore,” Tim insisted. “We are taking precautions this time.”

“It won't be enough,” Alan despaired.

“Have faith,” Tim retorted with a small smile.

“It's what I'll cling to for both of you,” Alan answered.


End file.
